the_warriors_of_our_clansfandomcom-20200214-history
Territories
All the Clans live in a large field with secluded forests and an abandoned church hidden in the centre of the forest that only the Clans know about. Twolegs live a few miles up from the space but do not disturb the cats a lot. Every Clan has a Dreamstone somewhere in their camp and a "Seeing Lake/Pool/Stream/Waterfall" . GalaxyClan Camp The GalaxyClan camp in hidden very well inside a forest not far from the other Clans. The entrance is a gorse tunnel that leads into an open clearing with a mix of hard earth, grass and undergrowth. The Clan is an illusion to ThunderClan. Leader's Den The Leader's Den is in a large open crack on the left-hand side of a massive rock ledge, the entrance to it is draped in vines, in a similar fashion to a curtain. Inside the den it has moss bedding over the entire floor making paws feel soft whenever a cat walks in and there are various cracks in the inside wall of the den. The crack is deep and stretches far into the rock and the leader sleeps at the back of the den. Despite being Cave like the den is quite warm. Medicine Cat Den The Medicine Cat Den is located on the right-hand side of the rocky ledge, hidden in a rather large crack that extends deeper, much like the Leader's Den. The den has a shelf-like ledge where the Medicine Cat will keeps herbs and such if it is hard to get or find any in the area, they will also keep bundles here, such as travelling herbs. There is also a small hole like crack where the bile is kept. The Medicine Cat will also sleep in the den for convenience. Warriors' Den The Warriors' den is a large bramble bush fitted wedged in-between the the Apprentice's Den and the Nursery. It is a large space inside but bramble leaves sometimes seem to get in Warriors' faces. The Warriors sleep in their own individual spaces, often near their friends or on their own. If a warrior has broken a minor rule in the Warrior Code, they are forced to sleep on the outside of the den as punishment along with the other punishments given. Apprentices' Den The Apprentices' Den is a rather large, hollowed-out, fallen tree log right next to the Medicine Cat Den and on the left-hand side of the Warriors' Den. The outside and edges of the den are covered in moss which is where the Apprentices' gather moss for the Elders' bedding. The Apprentices' also choose a place to rest and one cat can choose to sleep in the short large branch coming out of the log. Much like the warriors' they are forced to sleep outside if they have broken rules. Nursery The Nursery is located on the right-hand side of the Warriors' Den and the left-hand side of the Elder's Den and is a large rock covered in moss and has a large split/crack down the middle, where cats can enter and exit the Nursery, the outside in covered in bushes to hide it from enemy clan cats. The inside is quite large despite the crack looking quite small and has enough room for a minimum of five queens and their kits. Any queens are allowed to move in or nurse there and other cats are allowed to go in with permission. Elders' Den The Elders' Den is a regular-sized pit of cracked, hard earth which is outlined with leafy bushes, similar to hedges to protect the elderly members of the clan from attacks and there is a crack in the side of the Nursery rock for the Elders to hide in. the ground of the earth is very hard and uncomfortable to sleep on so the Elders' often ask the Apprentices' to fetch them mossy bedding so that they can sleep well . There is a split in the bush to make an easier entrance and exit for the cats. Seeing Lake The Seeing Lake is a smallish lake in the middle of the camp that has a few stones surrounding it for cats to lay and rest. It is given the name "The Seeing Lake" because the original leader considered it a lake. The Seeing Lake is used for regular cats to communicate with StarClan cats that want to talk with certain cats, the communication is stated to be that when shows large ripples it is beckoning a cat and when that cat comes to the lake the StarClan cat will appear and talk to them for a few, these moments are seldom. The communications are special for many, for example queens who have lost kits. The communications are weaker compared to the Dreamstone. Dirt Place The place where cats go to make dirt. It is a sandy pit, that is a part of the the Elders' Den, that is separated by conveniently placed bushes. The outside is hidden with large bushes for cats' privacy. Fresh-kill Pile The fresh-kill pile is located at the near the bottom of the the Seeing Lake near the bushes on the outside of the Dirt Place. CascadeClan Camp FaithClan Camp ZephyrClan Camp Category:Clans